OS Request
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: OS demandés par mes lecteurs (n'hésitez pas à demander)‚ tout rating‚ tout genres et tout personnages. Toutes les informations ainsi qu'un résumé en début de chapitre.
1. OS Request 1 (Wakabonga) - Nuit froide

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les peronnages appartiennent au formidable James Dashner (qui serait choqué de voir ce qu'on en fait) :p

"_Un **lemon** avec **Newt**, **Thomas** et.. **Minho** ensemble :3 plus de **1000** mots ;)_" - Wakabonga

**Lemon : **Of course‚ mais y a quand même une intro et une conclu :p

**Personnages : **Newt‚ Thomas et Minho

**Nombre de mots : **1117

**Résumé : **Il fait froid la nuit au bloc et il n'y a pas beaucoup de moyens de se réchauffer.

* * *

Le froid régnait en maître cette nuit là. Le bloc était plongé dans l'ombre. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas et la lune avait disparut. La seul source de lumière était un feu de camp qui projetait sa lumière jusqu'au mur du bloc. Sa pâle lumière s'estompaot progressivement.

Le périmètre d'action thermique du feu était très limité et les blocards se seraient tout autour. Tous ? Non‚ Minho‚ Newt et Thomas s'en étaient éloigné. Ils ne supportaient pas la présence d'autant de monde en un si petit espace. Ils s'étaient retiré très loin. Assez pour ne plus entendre les cris incessants des garçons se disputant pour la flasque d'alcool fabriqué par Gally dans la journée.

Ils étaient allé s'asseoir près de l'étang‚ le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de feuille qui‚ étonnamment étaient plus chaudes que la pelouse autour du feu. Les trois garçons grelottaient et se serraient les uns contre les autres. Thomas était assis entre les jambes de Newt qui le tenait contre lui‚ Minho quand à lui était pelotté contre le torse de Thomas.

« Il caille‚ dit la voix éraillé de Minho. »

C'était vrai‚ le froid s'infiltrait partout. D'un seul coup Newt poussa Thomas et retira sa chemise. Ses deux amis le regardèrent‚ surpris‚ mais le blond s'autorisa un mince sourire avant de retirer la chemise de Thomas et quelque secondes plus tard celle de Minho. Puis il se leva et se déshabilla sous les regards complètement choqué de ses camarades.

« Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer c'est la chaleur humaine et le sport... Et j'ai pas envie de crever alors déshabillez vous ! »

Comprenant où le blond voulait en venir les deux coureurs se deshabillèrent en quelques mouvements fluides. Ils étaient à présent nu‚ se regardant tout les trois. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire ; quels gestes effectuer. Cet fois ci se fut Minho qui prit l'initiative. Il alla coller son torse contre le dos de Thomas qui était le plus proche de lui. Il s'empara du pénis de ce dernier et commença doucement à le masturber. Masturber son ami provoqua des réactions chez lui aussi‚ réactions encouragés par les caresses de Newt qui s'était positionné derrière lui.

Newt caressait le torse de Minho‚ titillant les tétons de ce dernier du bout de ses doigts‚ de sa bouche il dévorait les épaules de l'Asiatique suçotant sans retenue les parcelles de chair érectiles du cou. Minho encouragé par les actions du blond accentuait la fréquence de ses caresses sur le brun. Puis Thomas se retourna dans les bras de Minho pour s'agenouiller face à lui et prendre son membre tendu en bouche. L'asiatique haletait sous les assauts de ses deux amis. La bouche et la langue du brun lui faisait voir le paradis et les doigts que le blond introduisait peu à peu en lui ne lui faisait même plus mal.

Newt s'enfonça d'un coup en lui et Minho tomba à genoux‚ se libérant dans la bouche de Thomas pour recommencer quelques secondes plus tard à bander. Thomas le libéra pour s'attaquer au blond qui donnait de violent coup de boutoir à l'asiatique. Le blond était debout derrière Minho‚ à quatre pattes au sol. Thomas s'assit sur le dos du coureur‚ et alla coller son corps à celui du second. Il l'embrassa longuement‚ avant de faire descendre sa bouche dans le cou‚ qu'il marqua d'une multitude de suçons‚ puis vers ses pectoraux où il prit un long moment à torturer les tétons déjà dur du blond.

Le blond finit par vider sa semance dans le corps de l'Asiatique. Il décolla son corps de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps là Thomas avait crocheté ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir sa verge tendu contre son ventre. Le brun tourna puis se laissa glisser au pied du blond‚ sa tête à la hauteur des fesses. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de la fente du blond avant de l'insérer dans son anus. Minho se relevait doucement de la torture qui lui avait été offerte. Un sourire démoniaque orna ses lèvres. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long du gland de Newt avant de le prendre en bouche. Le blond atteignait l'extase. La langue de Thomas faisait des merveilles et la bouche de Minho de même. Ses jambes tremblait et ils devait s'accorcher à la tête couverte de cheveux noirs devant lui pour ne pas défaillir. En un ultime cri‚ il jouit dans la bouche de Minho.

Couvert de sueur et un peu plus réchauffé les trois garçons s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Puis le blond se rendit compte que Thomas n'avait pas vraiment été prit. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et souleva le corps de son ami pour passer en dessous de lui. Il se retourna sur le dos pendant que Thomas se retournait que le ventre. Les jambes du blond passérent autour des hanches du brun qu'il attira vers lui. Thomas eu la préscence d'esprit de le préparer avant de le pénétrer d'un profond coup de rein. Leurs bouches se dévoraient mutuellement. Minho grimaça d'être ainsi mis de côté. De plus‚ sa chaleur corporelle commençait à retomber et il avait froid. Il se glissa vers Thomas et prépara rapidement le conduit avec ses doigts et sa salive. Puis il lui monta dessus et l'enfonça.

Thomas poussa un cri de jouissance. Enfoncé dans l'antre chaud de Newt d'un côté et de l'autre un membre dur frappant sans relâche sa prostate. Ils hurlérent de plaisir plusieurs fois avant de se libérer parfaitement synchronisés. Ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres‚ pêle-mêle de corps‚ de jambes et de bras.

Leurs corps brûlant se tinrent chaud comme ça‚ jusqu'au petit matin. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Lorsque le soleil se leva un scaralame resté toute la nuit au bord de l'étang fit assez de bruit pour réveiller les corps entassés. Les trois garçons se relevèrent frissonant et courbatus. Ils se jetèrent dans l'eau fraîche de l'étang pour laver la sueur collé à leurs corps‚ la honte qui les habitaient face à cette nuit animal‚ dépourvu de sentiments où tout n'avait été que sexe et instincts de survie.

Survire au bloc était difficile. Y survivre sans sacrifier les valeurs chères aux blocards étaient impossible. La survie nécessitait des sacrifices et c'était ces sacrifices là que les scaralames observaient jours après jours et nuits après nuit pour comprendre comment ses adolescent étaient plus aptes à survivre.

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS Request (merci Robin pour m'avoir appris le nom) vous a plu :) (surtout à toi Wakabonga). Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pas pris des masses de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que ça ne se resent pas à l'écriture... Vous pouvez me donner vos vœux d'OS que j'écrirais (pas dans les 2 heures qui suivent bien entendu) mais évitez les couples à trois ou plus. C'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer et je n'aime pas vraiment écrire ce genre de truc... Après un triangle amoureux pourquoi pas... M'enfin bref‚ merci de m'avoir lu et je vous remercierez encore plus si vous me laissez une petite review avec votre avis ! :D -Éclat d'étoile_


	2. OS Request 2 (Raven Howl) - Lune de Miel

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les peronnages ne pas (à mon grand regret...) Elles appartiennent à James Dashner.

"**Newt** est un loup-garou égaré et affamé, qui sauve **Thomas**, un être humain effrayé par ces créatures. Bien sûr, ils deviennent bons amis. Un truc dans les **2500 à 3000** mots" (après discussion avec Raven c'est un peu plus que "bons amis" qu'ils vont devenir...) - Raven Howl

**Lemon : **Non :)

**Personnages : **Newt et Thomas

**Nombre de mots : **2741

**Résumé : **Il fait froid la nuit, les loup-garous sont en chasse dans la forêt et un jeune garçon fuit ses démons en ce lieu...

* * *

**Lune de Miel.**

Le froid s'infiltrait sous mon t-shirt, les arbres m'écrasaient de leur grandeur et les rayons lunaires ne parvenaient à percer la canopée. Je frissonnais, juin avait beau tendre vers sa fin les nuits restaient froides. D'un froid prenant, celui qui s'infiltre sous vos vêtements, tends ses doigts et traverse votre peau, ce froid qui vous compresse le cœur, celui qui promet de ne jamais vous lâcher et que pourtant vous oublier une fois qu'il vous a quitté et que le temps à coulé.

J'avais froid et je courrais au milieu des arbres pour échapper à mes démons.

Ces êtres sans pitié, sans corps, sans formes et sans âmes. Ces êtres qui me laissaient me réveiller, le corps couvert de sueur, le cœur sprintant et le sang battant aux niveau des tempes. Ces démons immatériels qui m'empêchaient de refermer les yeux dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Ceux même qui permettaient au froid de se loger en moi.

Mes jambes se font lourdes, je m'écroule. J'ai couru si peux, moi, champion d'athlétisme. Le froid et les démons m'ont terrassés. Je me roule en boule dans les hautes herbes, témoins de ma déchéance. Je lève les yeux, les cimes ne dévorent plus le ciel, je suis dans une minuscule clairière, puits de lumière dans la forêt si sombre. Les rayons argentés de Séléné me caressent doucement le visage, transforment mes larmes en argent liquide.

Je ne sais depuis quand je pleure, je ne sais où je suis, quelque part... Perdu dans un lieu inconnu de tous, ou du moins de moi. L'herbe est humide et le froid s'infiltre en moi, toujours plus vicieux. Il gèle les morceaux brisés de mon cœur, les transforment en glace qui explosera en minuscules morceaux plus tard.

La douleur.

L'amour.

Lui.

Je tente de le chasser de la tête, seul démon matériel. Je ne suis qu'une boule, perdu dans les hautes herbes recouvertes de rosée, baigné dans la lumière argenté de celle qui décroit et recroit sans jamais s'arrêter. Sa forme ronde, me rappelle une vieille légende, des chansons. La lune qui croit et décroit, berceau de lumière de son enfant. Comment le berce-t-il quand elle est pleine. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Les buissons entourant la clairière s'agitent doucement, le vent soufflant trop haut pour qu'il ne me caresse, moi, allongé au sol sûrement. Les bruits qui ressemblent à des reniflements ne peuvent être que le bruit de son souffle jouant avec les feuilles, s'enroulant autour des branches. Il n'y a pas d'animaux dans cette forêt.

Des caresses aux sol, bruit infime et pourtant perceptible par mon ouïe hérissent les poils de mes avant- bras. Le froid est devenu passé, celui qui m'étreignait à jamais m'avais finalement laissé. Laissé avec la peur, celle de mes démons, et celle de ce qui avançait. Droit vers moi.

Les bruits feutrés provenaient de partout autour de moi. Je me redressais lentement et admira la scène autour de moi. Ma peur aurait dû s'accentuer, j'aurai dû hurler, me lever, courir. Mais mon regards se contenta de regarder autour de moi, mon âme se laissa subjuguer par le spectacle autour de moi et mon corps oublia jusqu'à la notion même de peur. ILS étaient magnifique. Gris, blanc, noir, roux, caramel... Le corps fin, musclé, souple et silencieux. Et leurs yeux... Grands, remplis de Chaos et pourtant d'une beauté si majestueuse et fascinante que je me laissais hypnotiser par eux. Les loups qui m'entouraient étaient sublimes. Dangereux mais terriblement plus fascinant, méchant mais tellement beau.

Ils s'approchaient de moi, dangereux, plus que jamais. Silencieux. Et je les regardais, immobile. Mes muscles ne répondaient plus. Je m'abandonnais avec délections à mes derniers instants. Ces sublimes créatures allaient me tuer, et seul un bonheur indicible étreignait mon cœur. J'allais mourir, mais j'allais mourir en ayant vu la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Les coins de mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire de bonheur intense.

Les loups me regardèrent d'un regard que j'aurais qualifié de surpris s'ils avaient été humains. Même eux se rendaient compte de la bêtise et des instincts suicidaires qui m'habitaient. Je m'allongea lentement et avec un plaisir sans nom au sol. Le visage baigné par la lune.

Retrouverait-on un jour mon corps déchiqueté par les loups ? Quelqu'un remarquerait-il ma disparition ? Pleurera-t-il ?

Mes dernières pensées se tournèrent vers lui. Vers son sourire sublime, ses cours cheveux noirs et sa peaux que certains disent jaune. Minho. Mon premier et dernier amour.

Le mec qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un raté, que j'étais un mec comme les autres, bien que ce ne soit pas les seins mais les bites qui me fassent bander. Gay. J'étais gay et lui aussi. Il m'avait tout fait accepter, il m'avait ouvert les bras et j'avais plongé dedans sans me poser de question. Puis on s'était aimé, comme personne ne s'était aimé auparavant. Puis il était partit, loin. Notre amour était éternel, il devait résister à tout, surtout à quelque chose d'aussi malléable que la distance. Mais on s'était éloigné, sans s'en rendre compte. Nos appels s'étaient espacé, toujours plus. Puis un jour je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix depuis plus d'un mois. Et ça m'a fait mal. Le téléphone à la main, j'ai composé son numéro que mon cœur connaissait dans les détails, et là, il m'a dit la phrase que je ne pouvais entendre : « On ne vit pas dans un monde de bisounours, on vit dans un monde cruel où les distances assèchent les cœurs et où l'amour cesse de couler dans le sang lorsqu'on n'y prend garde. ». J'avais hurlé pleuré. Puis compris, compris que je ne le regrettait pas lui, mais l'amour qui nous avait uni. Je ne l'aimais plus, je ne l'aime plus, je regrettait l'allégorie de la valeur qu'il représentait. A mes yeux il était l'Amour. Celui qu'on ne peut perdre, celui qui ne peut être brisé. Cette rupture avait brisé mes convictions et à partir de là, mon cœur.

Je sentais les loups se rapprocher de moi, il me sentaient un à un. Puis repartaient à la lisière de la forêt, je ne comprenais pas. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute s'éloigna, suivi de tous. Sauf d'un. Le plus beau d'entre eux. Un pelage blanc, du blanc pure des neiges hivernales, d'immenses yeux, puits sans fond de cruauté d'un noir d'obsidienne et un corps imposant, je pouvais voir chacun de ses muscles bouger sous son épais pelage. Le plus beau, le plus cruel, le plus dangereux.

Il s'approcha de moi, la haine faisant briller ses yeux, les babines retroussé en un rictus méprisant et dangereux. Il allait faire le travail que les autres, pour je ne sais quelle raison n'avait pas fait. Il se plaça au dessus de moi. Je fermai les yeux et attendit.

Un bruit de feuille se fit entendre, des grognements, mes yeux clos s'ouvrirent et redressai mon corps. Le loup blanc se battaient avec un autre, un nuage cachait la lune et je ne parvenait pas à distinguer les couleurs du pelage du combattant. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et la forte odeur métallique du sang parvint à mes oreilles. Je ne distinguais que des formes. Une au sol, l'autre tournant autour. Je sus que le loup blanc avait perdu. La forme se mouvant était plus svelte que celle qu'aurait dû avoir celle du loup blanc. Le regret s'empara de mon esprit.

L'ombre s'avança vers moi, souple et silencieuse, plus que les loups de la meute précédente. Il posa son museau dans mes cheveux, je m'immobilisai. J'avais peur en fin de compte. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mes paupières se serrèrent fort les unes contre les autres.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Mes paupières se desserrèrent et mes yeux s'entrouvrir.

Les nuages avaient disparus et la lune brillait de toute sa puissance. Le loup était assis en face de moi. D'une couleur de miel doré, le bout du museau et des pattes d'une couleur plus claire devenue argent sous la lune et des yeux noisettes aux milles reflets. Ses yeux étaient beaux, plus que ceux des membres de la meutes. Ils reflétaient sagesse et calme, bien qu'ils soient altérés par la faim. La fascination créait toujours une chape de protection contre la peur, mais je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi. Ces loups n'étaient pas animaux, il y avait trop en eux, trop d'émotions humaines. Dans le chaos comme dans la sagesse, une compréhension de l'humain, des émotions, des réactions.

Fascinants.

Dangereux.

Mon corps commença à trembler, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ma respiration devint erratique. J'avais failli mourir, mourir en m'abandonnant à de magnifiques créatures. Mourir sans ressentir la peur des choses les plus dangereuses que j'ai rencontré... La crise de panique me secoua entièrement et les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, le froid, la peur, tout revint sans demander son reste. Ils revinrent ensemble, pour me terrasser. Une dernière fois.

« Et ! Et ! Calme toi ! »

La voix était grave, parée de milles nuances, d'émotions. Elle était chaude et belle. Le genre de voix dans laquelle on se perd. Le genre de voix qu'on suit jusqu'au bout du monde car seulement une personne foncièrement gentille peut la posséder. La personne à qui appartenait la voix m'allongea, posa ma tête sur ses genoux.

La voix prononça des mots. Des jolis mots qui se perdirent dans mon esprit, qui se mélangèrent pour créer une symphonie de mot sans sens. Et je me calma. Le froid resta mais la peur partit, me laissant sans force dans les bras d'un inconnu.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Newt, me dit la voix.

\- Tho... Thomas...

\- Heureux de faire ta connaissance Thomas, que fais-tu dans les bois à cette heure-ci ? »

La question me fit hausser les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment la seule question qu'il se posait ? Et où était passé le loup ?

« Il... Il y avait un loup...

\- Je sais, il est partit quand je suis arrivé...

\- Es-tu un chasseur ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Aides moi à me relever s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop faible. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- Parce que je t'ai sauvé, et que tu es tellement faible que je peux te tuer si l'envie m'en prend.

\- Tu me menaces de mort ?

\- Non, je veux juste savoir...

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

\- Parce que je t'ai sauvé. Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te promettre de ne rien dire et de ne jamais te mentir.

\- Promet le.

\- Je promet de ne rien répéter de ce que tu vas me dire et que jamais un mensonge ne franchira mes lèvres lorsque je te parlerais.

\- Je fuyais.

\- Tu fuyais quoi ?

\- Mes démons.

\- A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

\- A rien. Ils n'existent que dans ma tête, me pourchassent dans mon sommeil et disparaissent de mon esprit lorsque celui-ci s'éveille. Je ne peux dire à quoi ils ressemblent. Ce qu'ils font. Ils m'empêchent juste de dormir, exhortant mon cœur à battre le plus vite possible, couvrant mon corps de sueur. Il ne me laisse pas de repos et n'abandonneront que lorsque je serais détruit.

\- J'ai eu les mêmes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sauf que moi il n'était qu'un. L'Amour. Celui que j'ai cru être un ange au début et qui m'as détruit par la suite. Ou du moins qui a tenté.

\- Comment as-tu fait fuir le loup ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai chassé.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme l'on chasse tout démons.

\- Comment ?

\- Par la force de l'esprit.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Comment ?

\- En le lui disant. En lui disant qu'il prenait trop de place ici, qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Que sa place était à courir dans la forêt et non de regarder un humain mourir.

\- Apprends moi !

\- A quoi ?

\- A chasser les démons !

\- Lequel veux-tu chasser ?

\- L'Amour.

\- Alors je ne peux t'aider. L'Amour ne se chasse pas, il se transforme, tantôt ange tantôt démon. Il faut être deux pour le transformer, je ne peux t'aider. Tu dois y arriver seul.

\- Puis-je me relever à présent ? »

Les mains de Newt poussèrent mon dos, j'étais assis dans la clairière. Je tourna mon regard vers mon sauveur. Il avait un visage poupin, celui d'un adolescent en pleine croissance, mais la barbe dévorant sa mâchoire ne laissait de doute sur son âge. Il était plus vieux que moi. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, d'un miel profond et dorée dont j'étais persuadé d'avoir déjà vu la couleur, récemment. Mais je ne saurais dire quand. Après avoir détaillé son visage, de ses lèvres rouges carmin à son nez droit, mon regard plongea dans ses orbes.

Noisette, sagesse et intelligence. Faim. Les yeux du loup transformé en yeux marrons. Les cheveux blonds, comme le pelage du loup... Et le carmin de ses lèvres n'étant autre que le sang du cadavre gisant plus loin.

« Comment ?

\- C'est ton mot préféré, ironisa-t-il

\- Les loups-garous, ça existe ?

\- Oui, en plein dans le mille. »

Instinctivement je recula le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne devais pas l'approcher, je devais m'éloigner.

« Reste là Tommy.

\- Quoi !?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois au moins ça.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu me laisses rentrer chez toi, me raser, me changer, me nourrir et que tu me dises où je suis. Vois-tu les loups-garous sont comme les humains, ils peuvent être perdu, avoir faim. Ma meute a été décimé par une meute adverse lorsque j'étais loin de chez moi, dans un endroit d'où j'ignorais tout de bêta, ou second, je suis devenu oméga, un loup solitaire. J'ai fui et ma nature lupine à pris le dessus, si tu n'avais pas fait de crise, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force nécessaire pour chasser mon loup et redevenir humain.

\- Dans ce cas là je t'ai aidé.

\- Je t'ai sauvé par deux fois, du loup blanc et de la crise.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui me prouve que tu ne veux pas que je te mènes là où il y a le plus d'humain pour que tu fasses un festin ?

\- Le fait que je t'ai dit que je ne mentirais pas, et que je te dis à cette instant que j'ai énuméré mes seules intérêts il y a quelques minutes. Rasage, habillage en propre, nourriture et carte.

\- Tu es un loup-garou !

\- Et puis ? Les loups-garous comme les humains peuvent être bons ou méchants.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je me considère comme un gentil, je n'ai jamais tué d'humain.

\- Mais tu as déjà tué...

\- Oui, c'est dans ma nature.

\- Je vais le regretter, mais je te fais confiance... Aller viens ! »

**OoO**

« … Et voilà, tu sais tout maintenant !

\- 153 ans ! J'y crois pas !

\- Rare sont ceux qui y croient...

\- Et toi, d'où viennent-ils.

\- Longue histoire...

\- On a tout notre temps. »

**OoO**

« Ça fait un mois que t'es là maintenant...

\- Je te déranges ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Alors je peux rester encore un peu...

\- Un jour mes parents reviendront, dans trois jours...

\- C'est vrai, je partirai à ce moment là... »

Newt regarda le ciel, accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette au bord des lèvres. Le silence, beau et lourd de sens.

« Tommy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tes démons...

\- Quoi mes démons ?

\- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars depuis que je suis là...

\- Je sais, un jour un vieux sage m'a dit que pour transformer en ange le démon répondant au doux nom d'Amour il faut être deux... Et toi et moi ça fait combien ?

\- Un maintenant que les deux sont réunis. »

La cigarette s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte et le soleil assista au premier baiser d'une longue série. Newt, Thomas. Ils s'étaienttrouvés dans la forêt et avaient fait pousser des ailes aux démons. A leur démon commun.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Raven, excuse moi pour ce long retard... J'ai mes hauts et mes bas quand il s'agit d'écrire... Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, mais elle est revenue... J'espère que l'OS t'as plu, même s'il ne respecte pas à 100% des termes... Bisous :*

A vous autre, lecteurs, merci d'être passé par là, ne m'oubliez pas et laisser moi une ch'tite review avec votre avis (même si c'est pour me dire : "c'est du caca !"). Bien à vous, - Éclat d'Étoile

**RaR aux anonymes :**

**Alien :** Merci pour ces jolis mots qui réchauffe mon cœur ! Je veux bien te faire un Jenmas... Mais sans lemon, pas d'inspiration de lemon en ce moment... Il arrivera pas tout de suite parce que je suis toujours un peu en retard dans ce que je fais, mais il arrivera n'en doute pas ! Merci pour ta review et plein de gros bisous ! :keur:


End file.
